Forum:Cynders Komarovskaya
Please put ~~~~ here. @ly 03:54, July 21, 2014 (UTC) 1) What is your character's personality like? Personality must be 1 paragraph long. (This can be copied onto your character's page later.)Cynders is tough and strong-willed. She normally has a fiery temper. She is a good fighter and has many weapons that she is a professional at using. She likes to keep to herself and her training but when she does make a friend she is the most loyal friend you could ever have. 2) Describe your character's history. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. History must be 2 paragraphs long. (Again, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Cynders was born in Russia to two pure-blooded wizards and was trained in fighting at a young age. She was invited to attend EESM and accepted. She was sorted into Vorobyov. She made a few friends but mostly enjoyed being on her own. She used to secretly train with her weapons since they weren't allowed at the school. She luckily was never caught but had some close calls. She also was a prefect in her time at EESM Once she graduated she never knew what job she would be good at so she remained unemployed. She got her own place off of her parents riches. She now lives alone and still trains with her weapons and without on a day to day basis. She sometimes has to go and take care of her parents and make them dinner. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? 4) Are you Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Pure-Blood 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as veela, vampire, werewolf or the likes? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you cannot have an "exotic" characters as your first two characters!) None 6) Describe your character's profession. Do you plan to enroll your character into a Ministry of Magic? Does your character not work? Is your character a teacher? She may work in the ministry but for now she isn't to sure. 7) Describe your character's marital status. Is your character single or married? What is the spouse's name? Any kids? Single OPTIONAL: If you want your character Sorted into a House, then please fill out this section as well. Please Bold Your Choices 1) Someone attacks you. You... A) Attack them back. B) Shout at them and run off. C) Defend yourself at all costs. D) Charm your way out of the situation. E) Run away screaming. 2) You find a wallet full of money on the street. You... A) Leave it. Why would you care? B) Turn it in. It belongs to someone. C) Keep it. If they were careless enough to lose it in the first place, they obviously don't need it. D) Leave it. It could belong to someone lower than you - why risk touching it? E) Keep it. You can buy something fun! 3) What would you do if someone close to you left you? A) Become vengeful and bitter. B) Take ages to get over it. C) They just can't bear to be jealous of you any more. D) Why would you care? E) Cry. 4) Which is most important? A) Friends and Family B) Others' Opinions C) Yourself D) Appearance E) Uniqueness 5) How are you described most? A) Quiet B) Ambitious C) Arrogant D) Charming E) Artistic or Insane Any House You DO NOT Want to Be In? (No Promises, Sorry) Any House You REALLY Want to Be In? (Sorry, Again, No Promises) Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into) 1. Is this your first character? :A) This is my first character :B) This is NOT my first character. 2. If your answer to the previous question is B''', how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic"? '''2 characters, none are exotic 3. Please post your time zone in relation with the UTC time zone (ex. Eastern Standard Time is -4), but if you don't understand how to calculate that then please simply put the name of your time zone below. Reno, Nevada Category:Unapproved ---- As she attended EESM, could you fill in the quiz? Oricum frigul nu m-a deranjat niciodată~ 14:49, July 21, 2014 (UTC)